megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Medusa
Medusa (メデューサ) is a demon in the series. History Medusa is a famous, or perhaps infamous, character in Greek mythology. She is one of the three Gorgon sisters, of which she is the only mortal one. A single glance of her terrifying eyes is believed to turn the onlooker into stone. Even after she was decapitated by Perseus, her head is said to retain its powers of petrification. She is recognised as such a terrifying figure that her head is depicted on temples and buildings to protect them from evil spirits and thieves. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Maou Clan (Boss); Gedou Clan (Enemy, as '''Shadow of Medusa') *''Megami Tensei II: Kijo Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Maou Clan (Boss); Gedou Clan (Enemy, as '''Shadow of Medusa') *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Kijo Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Machine Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Femme Race Boss *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Maou Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Yoma Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Kijo Clan Profile ''Megami Tensei She is the boss of the floating city of Bien. Her shadow appears as a demon of the Gedou clan that attacks Nakajima as he advances through Bien. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A demon found in the deepest depths of the part of Naraku that lies within the Unclean Ones Country on the 1st observation platform. The platform is filled with statues of her victims who she has turned to stone. Finding the prentice Samurai the most fascinating human specimens yet, she desires to add them to her collection and wants them to strike a pose while filled with fear. She begins to calling them Tayama's dogs carrying out orders as moles, leaving the prentices to believe she's losing her mind. She cries out for her body and its beauty as she crumbles and dies at the end of the battle. Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' As a Boss |Expel = Null |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind, Sick |Turnicon=3 |Normalattack=Physical, 1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1=Tathlum Shot |Effect1=Medium Gun damage on 1 enemy. |Skill2=Zionga |Effect2=Moderate Electric damage on 1 enemy. |Skill3=Snake's Fangs |Effect3=Moderate 1~3 hits Gun damage and chance to inflict Bind on 1 enemy. |Skill4=Rapid Needle |Effect4=Moderate Gun damage on1 all enemies. |Drop = Chakra Pot }} Summonable ally |Expel = - |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance=None |Normalattack=Physical, 1-3 hits, one enemy |Skill1=Stun Needles |Effect1=Medium Gun damage to all enemies, chance of inflicting Bind |Cost1=14 MP |Level1=Innate |Skill2=Mazionga |Effect2=Medium Electric damage to all enemies |Cost2=20 MP |Level2=Innate |Skill3=Tathlum Shot |Effect3=Medium Gun damage to a single enemy |Cost3=7 MP |Level3=36 |Skill4=Gun Pleroma |Effect4=Strengthens Gun attacks by 25% |Cost4=Auto |Level4=38 |Specialfusion=Lady Pele + Drake Basilisk + Snake Vouivre |Requiredquest= Capture the Black Samurai* }} ''Majin Tensei II'' Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Tyrant Race Category:Femme Race Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Yoma Race Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Last Bible Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Machine Race Category:Foul Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV